As those skilled in the art are aware various governmental agencies such as cities, counties and states have long been plagued by the need for means to anchor sign posts and the like. With devices now available for detachably anchoring posts the need has arisen for a device which can also rapidly pull a post or the stub of a damaged, vandalized or broken post or pole. For instance, when a post is broken so that a stub must be removed, the amount of effort and time required of workmen becomes substantial and thus the expense may be prohibitive. Generally, the stub must be dug out particularly if an anchoring device is secured to the post below ground level. Where workmen have had a stub to remove from the ground one practice has been to screw a heavy eye bolt into the broken stub and then insert a bar or other heavy pry device through the eye and leverage the stub out of the ground. Where an anchoring device is attached more digging than normal is required of the crew. Even where there is no anchoring means or where an entire post must be removed digging is still required even though to a lesser extent. Accordingly, governmental entities incur large annual expenses for labor, post material, sign maintenance, and post repair and replacement.
Applicant is not aware of any prior art patents which relate to the invention herein described and claimed.